Dawn of The Shadowlands
by EquiTalesse
Summary: Hades was evil from the moment he hatched,corrupted by his own parents. The longneck was black as the night its self.His blood red eyes alone scared you. His herd The Bloodshedders cared for only one thing-ruining the lives of everyone they meet. Part 1 of the trilogy.
1. Chapter 1: Birth Of A Tyrant

**MOVED FROM OLD ACCOUNT HORSECRAZYTALESSE**

WARNING:  
DARK DARK DARK

Death,gore,blood and other stuff but not of concern yet.

Chapter 1: Birth Of A Tyrant

A purple female longneck laid peacefully on her side,her red eyes dropping from laziness. Artemis yawned and flicked her tail waiting for the return of her mate. The black and grey male was walking slowly back towards the nest. Dionysus's amber eyes flickered boredly. He wanted some action. He knew he would have some soon as his beloved mate Aretmis was pregnant. The child would be born and trained for war. The land was just recovering from a heavy drought. The herd had lost some members but Dionysus just shrugged them off deeming them unfit anyway.

The herd was like no other,this herd was evil. They lived for war and bloodshed. The former leaders-Dionysus's parents Cadmus and Semele were walking towards him.

Semele smiled at her son her grey eyes still having the murderous look she was born with,her tinted black scales were covered in red scars from old wars. "When will they be born?" she asked referring to the expected children.

Dionysus thought for a minute "Artemis should lay the eggs any day now,she seems tired all the time lately" he flicked his long tail "I just hope I get at least one son to take over my role".

Cadmus nodded,the old mud brown male with amber eyes that he passed on to his son agreed "Yes,you need at least one. However it is best there is only one. Remember Attis? That was drama..kinda fun though" he laughed.

Attis was Dionysus's brother,wanting to be leader of the herd he challenged his brother who Cadmus already gave his role to. The fight was bloody by Dinoysus came out the victor much to Casmus's relief. He was afraid he might have chosen the weaker one as his heir,rather then worry about his sons safety. But such is life as a longneck many knew at the time as 'Bloodshedders'. Or just flat out murders.

Aretmis jerked her head up at sudden rush of pain "DIONYUS!" she screamed.

Another herd member-Galli rushed to her leaders side "Calm my leader,soon the heir will be here. And we can continue to bring torment and death to world for many more years" she chuckled.

Dionyus gently smacked the red female "Now now Galli don't be nice" he teased before lowering his head to his mate "It's time now?".

Artemis nodded and screamed again.

Dark thunder colours quickly covered the sky the sky turning a sicking red.,the herd cheered. This was a sign of a demonic presence to them. This was just to great.

The world will suffer and beg for their mercy...serves them right for what they did to them.

Artemis kept screaming out,Dionyus rubbed her cheek "It'll be ok,soon our children be born".

Artemis gritted her teeth but did not answer just tried to get through this laying already so she could get her beauty sleep.

A few hours passed

Two large eggs laid by Artemis's side a,she was looking at them a satisfied smile on her face.

Dioynus jumped on to a ledge as the clouds cleared and showed the red sky he let out a evil laugh "BE PREPARED!" he shouted to the world.

The herd gathered to look at the eggs-the eggs bred for evil.

A month has now passed,Artemis knew her children would hatch any time now and would not take her eyes off them. A greedy smile was on her face,these children would not be laughing and playing games but training for war. War was all Artemis cared about,she did not care how many died in it. She always wanted there to be a war.

The Bloodshedders were great rivals with another longneck herd who call themselves 'Peacemakers' what a laugh. The leaders of that herd was also expecting children. As well as a close friend of the lead female in the group. Pfft who needs friends.

Dionyus walked up to her "Is it time yet?" he asked is he was flat out demanding the children were to be born right this second.

"Nearly" Artemis growled in response to his tone,she did not like being told what to do. Even as a child she did not,though her parents did end up regretting bossing her around,she killed them..both of them. They were both Peacemakers which she refused to be. After their murders by herself she joined the Bloodshedders and after hearing what she had done,Dionyus chose her to be his mate.

A small crack appeared in one of the eggs,a dark aura seemed to surround it. The herd gathered staring in wonder,what they did not know is that they were about to witness the birth of tyrant...the tyrant known as the devil.

A long jet black tail burst through the egg and with one swift motion the egg shattered into pieces. A fully black male stood up and hiss. His blood red eyes glowing.

The herd gasped,the child acted like it was some kind of demon already.

Artemis could not be prouder of her little de-...darling. She picked him up,the hatchling swiping at her face all the while. She placed her son on her back as he glared up at her. His eyes reflected like a dark flame-cruel and tormenting.

The other egg by now hatched but no one seemed to notice the little amber girl her eyes a beautiful green. She tried to squeak for her mothers attention,only love and kidness was seen in her so the herds view...she was a dud.

Dioynus smiled at his son "His name will be Hades,meaning king of evil" his eyes flickered to his daughter "As for that one..it's name will be Corbeille for it means trash..which it was it is" used his tail to shove the little girl like was indeed trash. Artemis smiled as she rocked Hades "Just keep that trash away from my little prince" she looked down at her sleeping son "Sleep my little Hades,let your dreams take wing..one day when your big and strong...blood you shall make shed" she left out an evil laugh.

The rest of the herd joined in as Dioynus addressed his herd. "I now the key to our rightful return..to POWER".

No one noticing poor little weak Corbeille..no one.


	2. Chapter 2: Peacemakers

**MOVED FROM OLD ACCOUNT HORSECRAZYTALESSE**

Chapter 2: Peacemakers.

Years came and went and Corbeille and Hades grew. The littermates were now 8 years old. But while Hades was adored by everyone Corbeille was abused and rejected she was often used for Hades to practice his fighting and attacking on.

Corbeille was walking on the boarders outside her home,wondering what her life meant. Surely war and violence was wrong...wasn't it? Why can't they just be at peace?. Sighing she lowered her head not watching where she was going. She a thump she crashed into a group of other longneck children who had wandered from their home in search of adventure...these children were from her herds biggest rivals-Peacemakers.

The group of four peacemakers glanced at each other,before a grey male stepped forward "Are you a Bloodshedder?" he asked curious,next to him was another grey longneck but this one was a female. A few feet away were another male and female longneck child. The male was light blue while the female was a light purple with silver highlights.

Corbeille gulped and nodded "Yeah...are you Peacemakers?"..

"We sure are.." the grey female whispered almost timidly.

"I'm Zac" the grey male said "And this is Maia" he nodded towards the female next to him. He looked behind him "The blue guy over there is Ben and the purple girl is Anela".

Corbeille nodded "I'm Corbeille".

"Nice to meet yah!" Zac grinned "Wanna come explore with us?" he invited.

"Err...sure" Corbeille answered slowly following the group,lead by Ben and Anela.

Maia rubbed against Zac's side keeping an eye on Corbeille like she was here to take him off her.

Corbeille dropped back at bit feeling uneasy about this,she just hoped she wasn't caught.

Corbeille followed the group in silence,she kept looking around like she was expecting an attack any minute.

Maia dropped back to walk beside her "Umm..Corbeille?" she whispered softly.

Corbeille turned to look at her "What is it Maia?"

Maia sighed "Your not supposed to be with us our herd does not like Bloodshedderss much".

Corbeille lowered her head to the ground "I know same with my herd about Peacemakers..to be honest I'll rather be a peacemaker"

"Really?" Maia asked surprised "I thought all Bloodshedders were evil".

Covbeille sighed heavily "Guess I am a dud then" she commented.

The grey female beside her went quiet after this she couldn't stand the thought of having to live with murderers "You know..you seem all right" she said breaking the silence.

"You think so?" Corbeille asked raising her head.

Maia nodded "Yeah you seem really nice...just stay away from Zac...he is mine" she giggled sprinting forward.

Corbeille chuckled shaking her head but smiling,she never felt so loved and welcomed,this was a new feeling to her...but she liked it. She startled when she realized something..for the first time in her life she felt like she really belonged and most of all she had friends,friendship was banned in the Bloodshedders they were more like 'partnerships'.Mates were just to expand the herd really there wasn't really any love in it.

Suddenly black shaped rammed into her side sending her across teh ground.

Hades stood over his sister snarling "And where are you going?!"

Corbeille stammered "Ummm..." she shook,her brother terrified her.

Hades snarled and smacked her across the face "ANSWER ME!".

Corbeille rubbing her now bleeding cheek sobbing"I..I...was just having some fun with my new friend..I-"

Hades cut her off by pinning her to the ground and pressing his foot against her throat "FRIENDS? You know friends are for weaklings right..oh wait you are a weakling" Hades laughed for a second "But thats beside the point,what are you doing with Peacemakers?".

"They are my friends..." Corbeille whispered.

Hades was angered "FRIENDS?! PEACEMAKERS?! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY THE BLOODSHEDDERS" he shouted while beating her in the head.

"Im...I'm sorry" the female whispered "I was just lonely..I-"

"STOP TALKING" Hades yelled "Just be quiet while I kill you".

Corbeille tried everything she could to break free but she was trapped.

"I'll teach you TRAITOR!" Hades shouted before grabbing her neck to snap it to the side to break it as he was taught.

"HEY LEAVE HER ALONE!" a male voice shouted.

Hades turned to come face to face with Zac "What did you say?" he snarled.

"I said leave her alone" Zac answered also snarling.

"How dare you..." Hades growled stepping off his sister,he was know staring dead at Zac "Your just a lousy Peacemaker".

Zac stood his ground "Your the lousy one-bashing up a girl".

This angered Hades and he rammed his whole wait into the grey male "Shut up unless you want to die with her" he warned.

"Dude,your like in our land anyway so like yeah" Ben stepped forward Anela joining him,both looking very angry.

Maia snuck over to Corbeille "Come with me..I'll take you to my parents".

Corebeille froze "I can't..I'm a Bloodshedder" she reminded.

Maia sighed "Oh yeah..but they really nice and so are Zacs..and his Grandpa tells great stories,he the herds Story Speaker".

"Story speaker?" Corbeille questioned.

Maia looked awkward "Yeah...don't you have them in your herd?".

"No" was Corbeilles reply.

Anela walked up to them,Zac and Ben were battling Hades.

"Corebeille...I'm sure the grown ups will give you a chance" Anela said softly.

"I-" Corbeille was cut off by a scream.

The young females whipped their heads to see Hades rolling across the round. He went right of the edge off a cliff,he struggled to keep a grip. But Ben rammed into him knocking him off "Thats what you get for hurting helpless girls!" he said smiling,the fall won't kill him but will teach him a painful lesson.

Hades landed with a heavy thud,he blinked a few times before groaning in pain,he stood up with a limp,one of his legs was clearly broken. He walked on a few steps before collapsing to the ground now deeply unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3: Corbeille's Last Breath

It was unconscious Hades was found by the Blooshedders.

Dionysus glanced down at his son then up at the cliff he was pushed from "Peacemakers...I bet you" he snarled.

Artemis threw her head back clearly annoyed "How dare they hurt my prince".

"Wheres Corbeille?" Dionysus asked,not that he cared.

"Dead..with luck..hopefully the Peacemakers got her" Artemis laughed as did the rest of the herd...well expect Dionysus who shook his head.

"No..they wouldn't kill her..they are goody goodies"

"They did this to Hades" Artemis reminded him.

"Good point" the male said glancing around looking for their rivals 'WE KNOW YOU'S ARE OUT THERE!" he shouted.

The group of children heard the shouting and jumped.

"Who...who was that?" Maia stammered.

"My father" Corbeille answered breaking into a to crash into into the said dinosaur "Hi...dad".

Dionysus glanced down at his daughter "What on earth do you think you are doing?!" he yelled kicking her.

Corbeille yelped "I was...I..."

"SPIT IT OUT BRAT!" Artemis yelled giving her a bite.

"I was just talking with..." Corbeille gulped "My new friends..' the child said before being thrown across the ground

"FRIENDS?!" Dionysus shouted "How dare you,you stupid piece of trash".

Tears poured down the child's face "I am sorry" she whispered "I was just lonely and I ran into the Peacemaker kids..."

"PEACEMAKERS!" Artemis screamed "Oh you little traitor,you know what we do to traitors?" she snarled "Well do you?".

Corbeille nodded,she knew she was facing the death penalty,but she was not scared nor did she care,the pain and suffering would be over once and for all. Her mind wandering wondering what happened after death she knew she didn't have long till she found out.

"Good,so you know your time here is now limited Artemis snarled circling her daughter.

Tears fell down the young girls cheeks,her dreams of joining the peacemakers won't happening-ever,only she would be joining is the afterlife-if she was even worthy of one.

A loud groan was heard as Hades started to come round,he shook his head and stood up smirking when he saw his heard he pointed towards his sister "Corbeille was leaving to join Peacemakers" he tattle tailed.

"So we figured" Dionysus said glaring at the girl while Artemis rushed up to her son.

"And then" Hades continued "One of the Peacemaker kids pushed me off that cliff there" he said pointing to said cliff with his foot.

A snarl formed on Artemis's face "If I seem any of them they will all pay!".

"DON'T HURT THEM!" Corbeille screamed out and before she knew what she was doing she ran and starting hitting her mother.

That made the adult female explode without any warning she wrapped her tail around her own daughters neck and jerked it.

Corbeille now lay on the ground taking heavy breaths,she was dying-her mother broke her neck. It was a miracle she didn't died instantly.

Hades stood over his slowly dying sister "Awww did you get hurt?" he taunted.

Corbeille did not answer she just stared,she was in agonizing pain,she wheezed as her windpipe was crushed by her own mother.

Artemis placed her heavy foot on her weak daughters side "So tell me,was it worth it? Was it worth dying to make friends?" she smirked,she planned to make Corbeilles final moments as miserable as possible.

Dionysus walked over and glanced down "You knew the laws,and yet you go ahead and make friends..yet alone friends with Peacemakers..but your paying the price aren't you" he laughed grabbing a sharp rock "How about we play our favorite game before you go?"

This 'game' was where Dionysus made shapes of cuts he gave Corbeille until she was lying in a pool of blood.

Corbeille shuddered,but she might as well,it might even make her upcoming death come could feel her heart slowing and she noticed her vision was blurring she nodded,not really caring anymore she was dying anyway and this will remind her of why she was looking forward to it-life is nothing but suffering she was glad it was over,she suddenly jerked in pain as her father stuck the rock into her,she shifted her gaze in time to see blood start to pour adding to the pain.  
She blinked a few times as her world began to darken and the pain started to fade,her body was starting to surrender into death.

Her parents noticed this and they moved to the front of her,her father held his rock in his tail and aimed it at her throat,Artemis smirked "Ready for the death blow?" she laughed. Dionysus gave his daughter one last smile "Bye Corebeille" he laughed and stabbed and drew down.

As soon as the rock made contact Corbeilles body shut down,she coughed up blood a few times before her eyes closed...forever she took one last shaky breath and remained motionless.

Corbeille was dead.

**I'm no good at death scenes leave me alone**


	4. Chapter 4: Gone Forever

A few hours have now passed since Corbeille's death and her herd were now standing around a carelessly dug grave.

Artemis walked forward,her daughters body in her mouth,but no one was crying at this funeral in fact they were all smiling. With a toss of her head,Artemis threw the deceased child into the hole.

Corbeille's body hit the ground with a thud,she was covered in blood and her throat was torn. Her neck hung to the side as it was broken,her death was painful but everything was over at long last,never again would see have to accept her family's beatings,never again will she feel pain.

"Do we _ha_ve bury her?" Hades complained "Can't we just feed her to a sharptooth?"

"Now theres an idea..." Dionysus muttered under his breath.

"No" Artemis said "Though she was a dud she was of my blood,and no one of my blood is so bad that they get eaten by a brainless sharptooth,though I must admit I was considering it but that would be an insult to my bloodline".

Semele snorted with amusement "That kid was an insult from the start,she was weak and..." the aged female shuddered "Nice" she spat out the word like it was poison.

"Huh..nice" Casmus snorted along with his mate,not caring one bit for his dead granddaughter "She was an insult to my line as well..can't believe that..._thing_ could be the result of a cross of my line...horrifying".

A few of the Bloodshedders snickered.

"Anyway...lets finish this funeral so we can go start a war or something" Artemos snapped and lowered her head into the grave to see her daughter one more time-not because she missed her but to remind her how sometimes hatchlings can fail with a smirk she pulled her head out and put on a mock sad face and said "Would anyone like to say something to Corbeille?"

The herd burst into laughter-including Artemis.

"I do" Hades said raising his foot and walking over to the grave "Hey sister I just want to say I'll miss beating you up,it made me happy seeing you bleed and cry,you were too weak to be a Bloodshedder...or even a Peacemaker even they are too good for you" he paced in a circle before adding "Which means you were a total dud whose only purpose in life was to die,which you have done so way to go there..also thanks for ridding this herd of your pathetic self,you were a disgrace...a total disgrace" he stopped to take a breath while smiling "Oh by the way,your Peacemaker friends will soon be joining you in that goody goody Heaven place you always talked about very soon..I'll see to that" with that said he turned back to the herd a grin on his face "I swear I will kill those Peacemakers...I know thats my purpose in life...to rid the world of kindness"

Artemis and Dionysus looked at each other surprised their son was turning into a bigger killer everyday,they could not be prouder.

"Well done Hades" his father said actually nuzzling him for a few seconds before he realized he was being...ugh...loving and jerked away.

"Well anyone else want to say something?" Artemis asked,the whole herd just shook their heads.

"Good" Artemis replied before using her tail to swipe the dirt to fill the hole where her dead daughter lay. Soon the job was done and the herd started to depart,Corbeille was now really gone.

Hades walked on before he felt something hit him,and then something else. He looked over to see they were rocks,and the Peacemaker kids were throwing them at him.

Ben,Anela,Zac and Maia were planning to avenge Corbeille...just too bad they did not notice Dionysus and Artemis sneaking up behind them.


	5. Chapter 5: Someones Missing

**AN: Hey guys I just want to thank you for all the support so far you have all been really encouraging,I got fics planned for other movies such as The Lion King and Alpha and Omega as well,but my main focus is going to been on which is now dubbed 'The Shadowlands Trilogy',this one is Part 1 focusing on Hades,part 2 will focus on another OC named Nani and part 3 will focus on their daughter Nahla. Also I got other LBT fics that aren't related to this Shadowland series coming in the future,they will be much more normal. Anyway thank you for reading this little note (if you didn't just skip it),please leave a review I do read them all and take your criticism to help myself approve. Ok onward to the chapter. Corbeille is dead and it looks like our Peacemakers are in trouble. Yes movie characters are in this,in fact they been in the whole time,they are Maia and Zac,better known as Grandma and Grandpa Longneck.**

* * *

Artemis and Dionysus sneaked up on the Peacemakers,they looked at each other and smirked before raising their feet ready to crush them.

The kids turned feeling someone standing over them and screamed, just managing to get out of the way.

"RUN!" Zac screamed leading his friends across the barren field they were on,the Bloodshedders chased after them with the taste for blood.

Anela screamed as she tripped,she wined in pain due to her now sprained ankle,not noticing her friends kept running.

Before she could react,the Bloodshedders were on top of her.

* * *

Meanwhile in a little valley,another herd was eating. These were the Peacemakers.

A grey female was talking to a brown male,their names were Sam and Tori,they were mates and the parents of Maia.

They were giggling to each other about 'how cute' their daughter and Zac were together. They were surprised when they heard childish screaming.

"MUM! DAD!" Maia ran up to them "Bloodshedders are after us!".

"Bloodshedders?!" Tori screamed grabbing her daughter and her friends pulling them close.

Sam looked at them and frowned "Wheres Anela?" he asked not seeing the purple girl anywhere.

Ben gasped and spun his head around "ANELA?! ANELA?!" he panicked not seeing his best friend anywhere,he pulled away from Tori and screamed "ANELA?!".

Over hearing an adult female came running up "Is something wrong with Anela?" Lilo questioned about her daughter.

"She is missing" Maia said timidly before gasping "What if the Bloodshedders got her?" she whimpered.

Lilo's face paled "Bloodshedders?".

"Yeah they attacked us..." Ben got cut of by his father Chad.

"Did you go into their territory?" Chad asked his son sternly..he really wasn't the most concerned right now.

"We bumped into them..they killed..." Zac began to say but was cut off by Tori.

"Killed who?" she asked concerned.

"Corbeille" Maia said "They broke her neck and stabbed her..she was a...Bloodshedder but she was really nice trust me"

"Corbeille...Corbeille..." Sam thought "You don't mean the leader Artemis and Dionysus's daughter do you?"

"That would be her" Maia whispered softly.

"What were you doing with her?" Sam asked frowning.

Lilo screamed "Enough we can talk about this later..right now we should be going to find my daughter"

"Your right" Tori agreed and looked down to Maia "Ok kids can you tell us where you saw the Bloodshedders?"

The kids glanced at each other "The Barren Fields" Ben answered worried sick about his 'girlfriend'.

The adults looked at each other "Isn't that where they bury their dead?" Tori asked shaking her head trying to get the pictures out of her mind "Lets just go" she took off running,the rest of the adults following her "You kids stay here!" she shouted over her shoulder.

They ran as fast as they could,when the reached the Barren Fields they gasped. The Bloodshedders were gone...and so was Anela.

* * *

**Sorry it short,I wanted to leave on a cliff hanger.  
**

**I'm going to try and update daily,since I left school I have a lot of free time,and at nights I can't sleep so I just write. **

**Next chapter longer,with more action.**


	6. Chapter 6: Change Of Heart

"No...no...NO!" Lilo cried not seeing her daughter anywhere,the female longneck wiped her head back and forth in panic.

"We'll find her" Sam told her walking forward trying to track the Bloodshedders,he scanned the distance frowning,he swore if those Bloodshedders have hurt young Anela they won't live long enough to regret it. He was leader of the Peacemakers along with his mate Tori. He stopped suddenly thinking he heard something...something like screams.

* * *

Anela was terrified,she was in the Bloodshedder territory pinned down by Hades while Artemis beat the senses out of her.

Artemis laughed as she struck the Peacemaker over and over and over she was enjoying this.

"Please...stop...let me go back to my mother" the young female begged tears pouring down her face.

Artemis stopped for a moment "Why should I do something to help a Peacemaker?" she questioned.

"Because...we would do the same for you...and inside your good at heart I"m sure" Anela answered the murderous female.

Artemis frowned at this answer and looked around before glancing down at the child "I doubt that" she said making Anela's face fall "But we'll let you go...on one condition".

Anela gulped and asked "W-w-what is that condition?" she stammered.

The adult smirked "If I see you anywhere near my herd again,I'll personally make sure you drown" she threatened "Hades let her up".

Hades didn't listen instead he just pressed his foot against the girls throat "No mum,I must kill her" he attempted to choke the Peacemaker.

"Hades,let her up" Artemis said more sternly.

"But mum..." Hades complained.

"NOW!" Artemis shouted.

Hades muttered under his breath and got off Anela glaring at her.

"Now,you run along and don't dare get your herd to attack us or else" Artemis said as Anela scrambled to her feet.

Anela nodded and quickly bolted to the safety of her herd and mother,she skidded to a stop though and walked back to Artemis and nuzzled her on the leg "Thank you miss" she said before running again.

Artemis watched her leave a sad look on her face,she remembered her childhood days...and love. She sighed a tear starting to fall,she had become a monster. Seeing Anela reminded her of her own daughter Corbeille and the fact that her daughter was dead.

Dead,her little girl was dead and it was all her fault. Artemis's mind wandered as she began to wonder how Corbeille felt,all she got was abuse and hate,when she did find kindness and love she was killed for it,an child was dead for doing what children do-make friends.

Artemis was now full on crying,she was a monster,a complete and total monster. She began to walk on not noticing the confused look her son was giving her-she did not care about him right now,he was the devil himself she knew that much. She wanted her baby girl back but that was never going to happen,she was dead and was not coming back. Gone...gone...GONE she was GONE! Artemis collapsed to the ground in grief sobbing wildly,she wanted to take it back..all of it back. She even killed her own parents...why...why?! So she could join a group of evil monsters thats why..why did she do that She jerked when she realized something..she wanted to be good again...she...wanted to be a...Peacemaker. She raised her head and eyed the distance in direction of the Peacemaker home...would she even be welcomed back?

* * *

Anela walked on she gasped when she spotted her herd "Mummy!" she cried sprinting towards her.

"Anela?" Lilo called hearing her voice "ANELA!" she ran forward grabbing her daughter in a hug "Oh I was so scared we thought Bloodshedders got you".

"They did" Anela explained "But the lady let me go".

"They...let you go?" Tori asked completely surprised.

"Yeah,the big purple female said I can go..as long as I don't go near their territory again" she answered leaning into her mothers leg.

"Big purple female?" Chad asked shocked "You don't mean Artemis do you?".

"Oh yeah,her name was Artemis..thats what she said Miss Artemis" Anela smiled.

"I dont believe this" Lilo said in total disbelief.

"It true Mummy,I swear it" Anela muttered "That other kid...the black one tried to choke me..I think his name was Hades..and then Miss Artemis saved me".

"Well Artemis was once a peacemaker" Tori said wisely "Maybe deep inside she has a had a change and heart,maybe there is hope for her yet".

"What if she asks to re-join us?" Lilo asked curious.

"Well due to herd law we have to let her,it is considered a sin to turn someone down" Sam answered "Though I doubt she'll live long"/

"What do you mean?" asked Chad.

"The Bloodshedders will consider her a traitor...she'll be how do we say...executed"

* * *

**Gonna cut here for this chapter.**

**Will Artemis re-join the Peacemakers? Find out soon.**


	7. Chapter 7: Traitor

**Ok dudes/dudettes this chapter kinda...meh how do I say it..sad I guess. I planing to start the actual Shadowlands part in a few chapters and after that I'll be doing the 2 sequels,then I might take a break from fic writing before doing the other fics I have planned for other movies.  
**

* * *

Artemis stood up now having used all her tears,with a sigh the longneck walked back to her 'herd' only to bump into Dionysus.

"Hades said you let the Peacemaker go" the leader snarled "He also said you were being nice..is this true?".

Artemis glared at her son who was smirking at his mother,he was a true monster "Umm...yes...it's true" soon as she said that the female was on the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Dionysus screamed "Being nice...to PEACEMAKERS! Your nothing,just like that trash Corbeille was"

"CORBEILLE WASN'T TRASH! SHE WAS MY DAUGHTER AND YOU KILLED HER!" Artemis screamed hysterical.

"Me? Your the one that broke her neck deary" the male shot back at her showing her no respect "She deserved to die anyway".

In one quick motion Artemis was on her feet and she began to pound her 'mate' "NO SHE DIDN'T NO SHE DIDN'T!" she screamed still hysterical "YOU NEED TO DIE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!".

Dionysus frowned as he took the beatings "Whats gotten into you?".

Artemis pulled back tears pouring down her face again "I realized that your all monsters" she sobbed and stepped into his face "And you know what?" she paused "I'm going to join the Peacemakers and defeat you's all" the female panted trying to calm herself down.

Dionysus laughed "Very funny Arty,good joke" he stared at her frowning again when he realized she was serious "I guess you haven't learned your lesson after Corbeille..sad,you had so much potential,but now I will have to dispose of you"

"See,you's are all monsters,theres more to life then violence" Artemis snapped.

"Says the one who said 'War is life'" Dionysus snarled whacking his tail heavily on the ground.

"That was before! I was corrupted!"

Dionysus stared at her "I'll kill you,I swear I'll kill you".

"Thanks for proving once again your a heartless monster,just like your worthless scums of parents and that creature that is horrifyingly my son" there was no calming down the purple longneck.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS LIKE THAT!" Dionysus shoved her heavily to the ground completely losing his temper.

"What is going on here?!" a voice cried as Semele walked forward.

"Artemis is claiming she is going to join the Peacemakers and kill us all" her son replied mocking Artemis's high pitched voice.

"You...dirty...rotten...TRAITOR" Semele screamed charging forward and attacking Artemis,she beat the female till she was covered in blood "Don't you know what we do to traitors?" she said in the same tone that Artemis asked that question to Corbeille.

"I do, but it ain't happening this time" Artemis growled weakly standing up "I'll fight for my right to live if I need to,I need to live to avenge my daughter,and wipe the world of you monsters once and for all"

"I would love to see you try" Semele chuckled walking up to her former daughter in law "I'll just say,you made some very powerful enemies today my dear,as of now your no longer part of our family,you are fair game to attacks" she circled her "Also this means your no longer mates with my son".

"Thank goodness I am not longer tied to that worthless monster,and he can keep the devil or should I say child,I want nothing that reminds me of this herd,for I will see to it that it is destroyed with my new herd-the Peacemakers helping me"

"Huh,what makes you think they'll even accept you" Dionysus challenged.

"Its' their law,rejecting a fellow longneck is considered a sin" Artemis explained "I was a Peacemaker before remember"

"And now you want to go crawling back because your sad,awww poor thing" Dionysus said in sarcasm.

"What ever" Artemis whipped around and stormed off.

"YES GET LOST YOU TRAITOR!" Semele screamed after her.

Dionysus turned to Hades "Follow her,find out all you can"

Hades nodded and ran after his mother.

* * *

Meanwhile Artemis arrived at the Peacemaker valley entrance,she called out "Hello!".

A tall dark grey male walked forward to greet her,his eyes widened when he saw who was standing in front of him "Artemis?" he whispered,he was the Peacemaker Story Speaker-Zac's Grandfather.

"Please...forgive me for what I've done...please...let me become a Peacemaker once more...' she managed to say before collapsing unconscious from blood loss.


	8. Chapter 8: Foe Becomes Friend

**Wow...another chapter..thats 3 today...I need a social life  
**

* * *

When Artemis awoke,she was lying in a clearing,she looked to her left and saw a small running stream ,she quickly lapped up the water..she was sooo thirsty.

"Oh your awake" a voice made Artemis jump as Lilo walked forward,Anela followed her.

"Hi again miss Artemis!" the child greeted her with a smile on her face.

"W-w-w-hat happened?" Artemis stammered shaking her head as she tried to remember...the fight with Dionysus...running away,she sat up and looked around her childhood home..oh how she missed this place.

"You passed out in the front of the valley,looking quite badly injured" Lilo explained as she lay next to the one who was once foe "Do you remember what happened so you got injured?" she asked.

"Yes..." Artemis replied "I left the Bloodshedders so Semele and Dionysus attacked me" she sighed "I guess I finally realized what monsters they were..if only I realized that sooner...if I did...Corbeille would still be alive" the female hang her head and started sobbing "It's my fault my daughter is dead".

Lilo looked to the ground,she did not know what to say "I am sure Corbeille forgives you,and remember she will always be in your heart" she turned her head when she felt something laying down next to her,she smiled when she saw her daughter yawning before falling asleep.

The former Bloodshedder longneck sighed "I...I...miss her so much...I didn't realize till now how much she meant to me"

"I understand Arty" she smiled still remembering the nickname from when Artemis lived with Peacemakers during her childhood years.

"I mean...I never spent anytime with her...well I did but that was just abuse...I treated her so badly...poor little darling" Artemis sighed and looked over to Anela "I am sorry if I hurt her..I don't know what I was thinking...they still had be possessed like I had to make every Peacemaker suffer"

"It's okay,Anela is perfectly fine" Lilo reassured Artemis "In fact she told me you saved her from your boy Hades killing her".

Artemis gritted her teeth at the sound of that name "Please...never...say that name again...he is nothing but a monster" she looked at Lilos face and noticed she opened her mouth to say something "I know he is my son...but please...don't mention him or Dionysus ever again I hate them both,I hate them all".

Lilo nodded "Sorry" she thought for a moment "Arty...why did you want to become a Bloodshedder in the first place?"

"I...I don't know" Artemis replied "I just woke up one day and felt like making others suffer...I guess I was just stressed out because of my parents...I still don't believe I killed them".

Her companion looked to the ground "Yeah...that was a sad time for the herd thats for sure"

"Mmhmm" Artemis mumbled sadly,she was wishing for her old life back,when she was loved...but maybe she had a chance to be loved once more,an awkward silence filled the air,the only sounds was the soft breathing of the three longnecks.

"So you want to be a Peacemaker again?" Lilo broke the silence.

"Yeah...may I?"

"Well your going to have to talk to Sam and Tori but they should accept you,after all turning away a fellow longneck is a sin" Lilo stood up and picked up her daughter "Come with me..wait can you walk?"

Artemis stood on shaky legs "Yeah...if we take it slow".

Lilo nodded and too headed off no one noticing Hades hiding behind a rock.

The child chuckled and began to go back to the Bloodshedders to tell them what he overheard.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter kinda short,but I wrote 3 today so yeah,I just writing cause nothing else happening.  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Tama

Artemis and Lilo reached the rest of the herd,the former Bloodshedder gulped when the Peacemakers glared at her.

Sam stepped forward and looked her in the eyes "Artemis,I hear you wish to re-join us,is this so?"

"Yes" Artemis replied "I want to help you to spread love to the world and rid the world of violence and war".

The Peacemakers started chatting to each other in shock,this was strange...a Bloodshedder wanting to be good.

Sam looked over to his made confused,Tori just nodded "Well by law we have to accept you,nice to have you back with us Artemis,glad you finally see the light instead of just darkness".

"Thank you" Artemis said bowing her head in respect to her new leaders "I will not betray you's again".

"You better not" Chad mumbled under his breath making Lilo glare at him.

The longnecks soon departed leaving Artemis alone,the female sighed knowing she did make the right choice,but she also knew she was in great danger. No doubt the Bloodshedders would be after her.

* * *

Hades was slowly heading back towards his herd,not realizing he had taken a wrong turn. He frowned when he realized "Me..Hades...made a mistake! I must be turning into some kind of Peacemaker...but still I can look around...because one day all this land is going to be mine,I'll see to that" he trotted on now forgetting about his duties,he loped up a hill and looked black longnecks red eyes seemed to glow with complete evil as he watched a group of young longnecks playing,this herd had no affiliation with the Bloodshedders or Peacemakers. With a smirk Hades began the trek down,he had a plan.

One of the children stopped playing when she spotted Hades and almost shuddered,there was just some kind of evil presence about him,but she walked up to him anyway "Hi! I'm Tama who are you?"

"I'm Hades" he replied with a creepy smile "Is this your herd?"

Tama gulped and took a step back as Hades edged closer to her "Umm...yeah...can you please stop your scaring me".

"Oh of course sorry" Hades said but he didn't mean it "I tend to do that sometimes,my bad" he was gazing at Tama's brown scales and white underbelly,she also had white rims around both of her hazel eyes...she was beautiful. It was here he decided he was not going to be a Bloodshedder anymore..he was going to have a herd of his own...all his own and Tama would be his first female in it..all he had to so was pretend to be good and gain her trust.

"I-t-it's okay" Tama stammered "Where is your herd?"

Hades paused for a moment "I'm an orphan" he lied.

Tama gasped "You are?" she looked down sadly "Well I am sure the grown ups will let you stay with us but they are a bit busy right now,wanna play with me and my friends?"

Hades nearly shuddered at the word 'Friends' but he managed to keep his cool "Sure,I'll love too!"

"Great!" the female cheered "Follow me!" she ran off..

Hades followed her slowly,an evil smirk on his face,as he got closer to her he leaped ontop of her pinning her the ground with an evil laugh "My first herd member..be honored"

Tama tried to scream out for help but Hades had his foot over her foot "Hush,hush..I may be a Bloodshedder but I would not dream of hurting a pretty girl such as yourself" he chuckled but not releasing her "That is if you just come quietly".

Tama started crying,she was terrified,she had heard a lot about the Bloodshedders and now one was trying to kidnap her.

"Don't cry dear" Hades smiled "I don't like seeing girls cry...well I did like seeing one cry but thats a different story..she's dead now anyway".

The females eyes widened in horror,the young longneck once again struggled to get away but it was useless.

"Now,lets go" Hades told her getting off her "You can come join me,we'll collect others and start our own herd. No more wars,no more violence"

"But I am already in a herd like that" Tama pointed out.

Hades sighed in annoyance "Just come before I kill you" he said shoving her in the direction he wanted her to go.

In fear of losing her life if she didn't listen to the insane longneck Tama followed him..someone would notice her missing and rescue her...she hoped..

Hades smiled "Good,you finally decided to obey" he chuckled leading her on further and further away from the safety of her herd and mother.

Tama looked behind her as the figures of her herd became smaller and smaller as she was forced to keep walking,little did she know she would never see them again.

* * *

**Ok guys,looks like Hades has left the Bloodshedders and decided to gather his own herd...and he freaking creepy as hell might I add.  
**

**And yes finally the actual Shadowlands part of the story is starting.**


	10. Chapter 10: Get Dinner or Die

**Bad me I nearly forgot to update today..I'M TARDY...but I was kinda busying preparing my home since theres a bushfire coming towards the town...no joke just google "2013 NSW Bushfires"**

**Anyway onward**

* * *

It was now night and Tama was tired but Hades did not let her stop "Please...can we rest" the female begged.

Hades whipped around snarling "No stop whining or I'll tear your throat out",that instantly made Tama go quiet "Good girl" he smirked walking on,he was so proud of himself right now-he got his first female..even though it was by force but that was besides the point.

Tama looked up at the starless sky and sighed,she wanted to go home,the moon was barely visible making it hard to see. It didn't help Hades was so black he blended into the night so she got confused where he was,and if she went the wrong way Hades lost his temper.

Hades suddenly stopped "Ok we can rest here" he said,only stopping now because _he_ was tired. Not caring one bit that Tama has been worn out for hours.

Relieved Tama instanly collapsed to the ground fast asleep only to jerk awake when she felt Hades kick her in the head.

"Oi..you have to get my dinner first" he snarled.

"Thats not my job!" Tama protested,suddenly she was rolling across the ground as Hades struck her.

"Would you like to say that again?" Hades challenged.

Tama just hang her head and shook it,now realizing Hades really meant business and won't think twice about killing her.

"Good,now go on I'm starving and quickly before I kill you"

Tama quickly got up and looked for some green food,though it was going to be almost impossible in this darkness. She used her long neck to keep her head low as possible as she watched the ground for holes or any dangerous night creatures,too busy looking at the ground she almost screamed when she crashed into a tree. She shook her head and squinted just seeing a pile of tree-stars that got knocked down. She quickly grabbed them and walked slowly back to Hades soon reaching him,only noticing him because of his glowing red eyes "Here" she said dropping half of them.

"Umm...what about the rest" Hades snarled.

"These are mine" Tama protested

"Get your own dinner" Hades snarled once again.

"In case you forgot since your so dense and everything- I DID GET THESE DUMB HEAD" Tama yelled

That angered Hades deeply and he slapped her in the face "Don't you dare talk to me like that,I am your leader..but we will settle this tomorrow..for now nighty night"

"What-" Tama was cut off as she felt something impact her head and she dropped unconscious-and the treestars.

Hades laughed insanely as he took the result of Tama's hard work for himself and feasted,eating every single bite and not leaving a single crumb for Tama.  
When he was finished he looked down at the female and half smiled "Such a pretty girl you are,just don't go doing that again or I will have to dispose on you,I don't tolerate those who disrespect me" he lay down and stared at her,just making out her unconscious form in the pitch black and chuckled,she was in his power.

* * *

**Sorry it so short guys,but this was a last minute thing. And I need to update daily so I can get this story done and get to the happier sequels.  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Tama In Charge

Early the next morning Hades awoke first,he glanced over and frowned when he saw the female was asleep still and had not gotten his breakfast. He cleared his throat but the female didn't wake. Completely losing his temper he raised his foot and bought it down on to her head.

Tama awoke with a moan "What?" she complained.

"Get my breakfast NOW" Hades demanded.

"Get it yourself lazy butt" Tama replied closing her eyes again angering Hades even more.

"HOW DARE YOU! I GIVE YOU ORDERS I EXPECT YOU TO OBEY!" he yelled

Tama didn't even open an eye,she just breathed softly-she had fallen back asleep.

"Grrrrrrr" Hades snarled laying down staring at Tama with hate "Don't make me force you" he warned but he might as well told it to a wall,he got no response. "FINE!" he shouted storming off "I'll just leave you out here to die" he walked on head held high but he looked back expecting Tama to be begging him to let her stay with him but she was still fast asleep.

Tama finally opened an eye "You know you can get it yourself...your not that dumb..well maybe you are I'm not sure anymore"

Hades snarled even more.

"I mean I was wondering how big your brain was" Tama added "Now I'm questioning if you have one at all".

That sent Hades into complete rage he charged at Tama ready for the kill.

But Tama was prepared,she saw Hades coming and rammed into him causing both to tumble over with Tama on top of the male "Now who is in charge?" she smirked "You'll do as I say from now on"

"No way am I taking orders from a _girl_" Hades said disgusted "And nice girl at that" he tried to push Tama off him but failed.

"Well you can either just agree or I can pin you down all day making you look like the weak fool you are" Tama replied.

"Fine" Hades growled defeated "But only because your pretty".

Tama smiled and let Hades up "Now...get me some breakfast"

"Get your own" Hades protested,the two have seemed to swapped roles.

"Don't make me pin you again" Tama threatened.

"Fine" Hades growled "Just don't try and escape or anything" he whipped around and stormed off.

Tama chuckled and lay down she sure showed that creep who was boss,all she had to do was lead them to a herd and hopefully they'll believe she was kidnapped and take her back to her mother.

Hades walked along muttering under his breath-being ordered around by a female "I have hit an all time low" Hades said out loud to no one. In time he found a tree and rammed against it trying to get the tree-stars down but with no luck,he growled and bashed his head against it but all that resulted it was a headache "How do those lousy females do this?" he complained staring up at the tree rubbing his head with his tail. Hades looked around him seeing if there was any other type of food,only thing he saw was a pile of ferns his gaze drifted from the tree to the ferns and he nodded and backed away from the tree he then charged ramming his whole weight into the tree,a branch snapped and fell onto his head "OW!" he yelled snarling at the branch but he soon grabbed it and began walking back to Tama.

Tama smiled when she saw Hades..and no she was not happy to see Hades but the food he was carrying "Bout time,I'm starving" she said not moving from her spot.

"You are the laziest dinosaur on earth" Hades told her dropping the branch.

"And your the dumbest" Tama replied standing up and grabbing the whole branch for herself.

"Hey!" Hades complained "Give me some! I'm the one who went and got it".

"Now you know how I felt last night" Tama mumbled out with the branch in her mouth and walked off leaving Hades standing there with his mouth hanging open.

* * *

**Looks like Tama is in charge here. Seems like Hades finally found his match,go Tama.  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Skyla

Tama sat a few feet away from Hades stuffing herself with the food,she was staving since she didn't eat last night. As she ate she gazed into the distance trying to spot some source of water in the distance she could just make out a small lake smiled and ate the last tree-stars before turning her head "Oi idiot come on lets go I know wheres there is some water" she stood up without another word and walked off.

Hades just reached the spot she just was and stared down at the bare branch "Greedy little brat" he muttered following her to this so called water,he could use a drink. He looked up at the bright circle that was belting down,today was going to be very very hot he could tell that much,he stared at the female in front of him frowning..man had he hit a low..following and taking orders from a stupid little girl...why was it that the pretty one had to be so stubborn,lazy,annoying..ugh he was jerked from his thoughts as he crashed into the backside of Tama as she suddenly stopped.

"Ok here we are,take a quick drink and we will be on our way again" Tama said lowering her long neck to the cool water and lapping it up.

Hades shook his head and turned to the water,he took a few quick sips before something caught his eye. A lone female longneck child was laying on the other side of the lake sobbing,he looked over to Tama who clearly hasn't noticed. He turned his head to gaze again at the female,she was steel grey colour with a even darker underbelly. Feeling prideful he waded through the river and walked over to her "Hey you!.

The female jerked her head up in surprise,her midnight blue eyes were red from crying. She cringed when she saw Hades "Oh...hello" she said through her sobbing.

"I'm Hades..and you are?' the male asked looking over his shoulder he smiled and nodded to Tama to come over here when he saw she has finally noticed.

"Err...I'm Skyla" the grey female replied.

"I'm Tama" Tama said when she reached them "Why are you all alone?".

"My parents were killed by a sharptooth" Skyla explained crying again "I have no one else...how come you guys are out here by yourselves?".

Tama pointed to Hades "This guy kidnapped me" she explained.

Skyla gasped at this and instantly started backing away from Hades.

Hades though had already decided,this female will be part of his herd too,he suddenly leaped at her and pinned her to the ground "Listen,come with us and join my head you won't be alone anymore" he tried to hide an evil grin.

"Don't do it!" Tama warned "You'll regret it-ow" she was cut off when Hades kicked her in he head.

"Just be quiet Tama" Hades said way too calmly and he turned to stare down at the terrified Skyla "So what would it be? Come with us and have a chance at survival or stay here and die alone?"

Skyla's gaze drifted to Tama whose gaze just drifted to the ground,Skyla was scared but she had an idea that maybe her and this Tama could escape together "I'll come" she said after a pause.

Hades smiled and got off her "Gee you came so much easier then stubborn git over there" he nodded with his head towards Tama.

Skyla smiled as she walked up to Tama and whispered in her ear so only the two girls could hear "I only joined because I thought together we could escape".

Tama smiled and whispered "That would be great,I'll take you back to my herd I am sure theres someone there who will look after you"

Hades watched the two females shaking his head "Man girls are such gossips" he muttered and scanned the distance "Lets go"

"Uh ah" Tama said shaking her head "I'm in charge remember? I say when we go,and we females want to relax for a while" she smirked making Skyla giggle.

Hades rolled his eyes but he knew it was his duty to make sure his females remained happy "Fine" he whipped around and lay a few feet away from them and quickly fell deep asleep.

"So what about this escape plan?" Tama asked after making sure Hades was truly asleep.

Skyla smirked "Well..." she began.

* * *

**Cut here, **

**Looks like the duo is now a trio,poor Skyla doesn't know what she has gotten into does she?  
**


	13. Chapter 13: A Trio Now

"At night when that guy is asleep" Skyla said nodding towards Hades "We'll tie him up with some vines so he cant move and then..."

"Run for it?" Tama asked Skyla who nodded in reply "Thats good,I was expecting something difficult like learning the power of the gods to make Hades burst into ashes" Tama joked making both girls burst into laughter.

"That might work too" Skyla giggled grinning at Tama,she didn't care about Hades but she considered Tama her new best friend.

Tama smiled at Skyla "We just can't mention a word to Hades" she added.

"Nope" Skyla agreed looking up at the bright circle "Boy it so hot" she commented.

"Yeah I'm boiling" Tama agreed looking around and she smirked "Last one in the lake is sharptooth bait!" she challenged racing for the water laughing her head off.

"Hey I wasn't ready!" Skyla complained sprinting after her.

The two girls hit the water at the same time laughing happily.

Their laughter woke up Hades and he watched them a frown on his face..oh how he dispied laughter and happiness. He got up and began to walk towards them clearing his throat.

Skyla and Tama shot up their heads "What?" Tama asked annoyed.

"What are you two doing?" Hades demanded.

"Having fun what does it look like pea brain" Tama shot back.

"Yeah don't you know what fun is?' Skyla asked frowning.

Hades threw his head back "I do I just hate it...it causes happiness".

"Yeah we don't want that to happen to we?" Tama added sarcastically.

"No we don't" Hades said not picking up on the sarcasam "Now can we go now,I need to find a valley and take it over for myself...and my females which is you two doofuses..also no more fun and games".

"Let us know how that goes for you" Tama smirked "And as for our fun and games not out fault we know how to relax once in our lives" she hit Hades with her tail as she walked passed"Lets go Skyla..you can come to Hades but your gonna have to be ordered around by Skyla too" the two girls laughed as they walked further on.

"Keep it up Tama" Hades muttered "And soon you'll be begging for your life" an evil smirk spread across is face as he followed the females "But then again,your so much like me...you have some true potential" he began to lope noticing the females were leaving his sights,he noticed they were always whispering and giggling "Girls..." he muttered.

Tama looked behind her shoulder and saw Hades following them and smiled she knew he needed their protection more then they needed his,that idiot could not survive a week on his own. She also found a BFF in Skyla,she made it a trio instead of a duo about to tear each others heads off.

"Tama?" Skyla said suddenly.

"Yeah?" she asked whipping her head back around.

"Look"

Tama looked but didn't see anything unusual "Umm look at what?'.

Skyla grabbed her head with her tail and turned in the direction of a male longneck-Dionysus.

* * *

**Cliff hanger. Sorry if sooo short but I got a bit of a headache but I wanted to update today as normal.  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Childhood Is Over

**Ok here is today's chapter..then Unlikely Love and then Howl With Me...sigh why do I do this to myself?**

* * *

"Maybe he can help us" Skyla said.

"I don't know...theres something about him" Tama frowning.

"What do you mean?" her companion asked.

Tama narrowed her eyes "I don't know,it just looking at him seems to scream 'evil'" she tried to explain "Plus he is kinda reminding me of Hades"

"'How?"

"They just both seem to have this demon presence about them or something" Tama replied looking over her shoulder to Hades and then back to Dionysus "I think we should just get out of here" but it was too late-Dionysus had spotted them and was running towards them.

Dionysus skidded to a stop and glared down at the two females "Well well well,what do we have here..two girls...two _pretty_ girls at that..my herd could use some new blood" he lowered his head to grab them when he heard a voice.

"Hi dad"

All three longnecks whipped their heads to see Hades smirking "I see you met my females Dad,pretty ain't they?".

"Hades?" Dionysus said in a surprise but that surprised soon turned to anger "What do you think your doing? I told you to find out about Artemis not go and get girlfriends!".

"Chill dad,let me explain" Hades said "I got an idea,I could make my own herd and then we can take on the Peacemakers so it will be two against one herd".

Dionysus smiled at this "That...is a great plan..of course your gonna have to wait till your two are..how do we say it...matured..and you'll need to get more as well".

"Oh I will" Hades chuckled and turned to Tama and Skyla "Hear that you two? Your gonna be my females forever".

"I don't think so" Skyla said stubbornly.

"And" Dionysus butted in before any of the children could reply "Your going have to find a valley and take it over,but that should also wait until the females are matured and..ready to carry offspring"

"Eww" Tama complained.

"What are their names?" Dionysus asked his son boredly.

Hades pointed to Skyla "She is Skyla" he then pointed to Tama "She is Tama,kidnapped them both myself,they are my females now".

Dionysus nodded and looked at the girls "I hope you realize childhood is over,your purpose now is to expand the herd-hey come back!"

Tama and Skyla had taken off,Hades and Dionysus sprinted after them.

"We gotta lose them,or we will be forced to become mates with the pea brain" Tama said as she lead the way.

However Dionysus was almost instantly upon them,he grabbed both by their tails before setting them down and trapping them with his foot "Now,don't try and run away you pretty things,it'll just make things worse for you".

The two girls starting sobbing,their lives were now over. From now on they were nothing but herd expanding objects.

Hades walked up to them as if he was going to comfort them "Listen" he said "It won't be that bad,you'll be members of the most powerful herd on earth".

"Most evil herd on earth!" Skyla screamed.

Hades slapped her "Just shut up both of you,just come quietly" he shoved Tama and nodded at his father.

"Hades,lets go back to the Bloodshedders" Dionysus said "There we can begin your training,and if you do well I'll give you some of my females" he said walking on.

Unwillingly Skyla and Tama followed,if they stopped for even a second they were hit by either of the males.

"What about our plan?" Skyla whispered.

Tama shook her head tears pouring down her face "It no use,this is our life now".

* * *

After a few hour walked they arrived back at the Bloodshedder herd,Dionysus roared to gather the herd together "My son Hades has got his first females" he exclaimed as the herd cheered "He two will raise a herd and then with mine and his we can take down the Peacemakers once and for all!".

The herd roared in agreement as Dionysus continued "Hades will begin leader training tomorrow,can someone please show Tama and Skyla where they will be held..they are not be hurt,they are Hades's females" he added

Two adult Bloodshedder females grabbed hold of Skyla and Tama "Come with us" one snarled hitting Tama in the head "We'll show you where you offspring females stay".

"I said no hurting them" Dionysus snarled seeing the hit.

The female muttered under her breath as her and her companion carried the children off,they soon reached a quite large cave-it was large because it meant to hold adult longnecks too "This will be your cave" the other female said "It'll just be you two,you will stay in here unless needed...which you really won't be until your adults".

"What do offspring females do?' Skyla asked timidly.

"They mate and produce offspring dah" the female with Tama said "And thats what you two will be doing". She dropped Tama "I suppose we could get you something to eat,theres a lake outside and you may only go as far as the lake unless told otherwise".

Skyla and Tama nodded as the female left to go get some food while the other female dropped Skyla and stayed guard "Don't try and escape" she warned snarling at them "If you do we will kill you with no mercy,Hades females or not"

Skyla and Tama glanced at each other sadly-childhood was over.

* * *

**Ok this was the last chapter of them being kids,the next chapter takes part a few years later and they are adults..we slowly getting there.  
**

**Will Tama and Skyla remain their good selves? Or will the pressure of living with Bloodshedders make them snap? Find out tomorrow.**


	15. Chapter 15: Careful What You Wish For

Years passed,the war between Bloodshedders and Peacemakers began to quieten,the Peacemakers should of been happy about this but they knew the Bloodshedders were planning something...something big.

A now adult Hades scanned the land as an aged Dionysus walked up next to him "It's nearly time" he said is his now even darker voice the jet black longneck eyed the distance to where the Peacemaker valley was "I just need to get more females,Tama and Skyla are strong I guess but they are not enough"Hades said "Speaking of those two I think they are just about ready...for you know".

Dionysus nodded "I think so too,I also have heard about this valley..they call it Paradise Fields after we destroy the Peacemakers you could take that and raise a herd".

Hades nodded "Sounds like a plan" he commented "Does it have a leader?"

"Yes" Dionysus said "But he shouldn't be too much of a problem to take down"

"Hmmm..." Hades murmured.

"Hades? You suddenly seem so distant" Dionysus frowned.

"Yeah I been thinking a lot lately"

"About what?"

"Just about a plan to attack the Peacemakers...I mean do we storm in or use sneak attack?" Hades asked

Dionysus tilted is head in thought "Well,it'll be best if we take them by surprise,they won't be prepared".

"Hades" a female voice called.

The males turned their head to see nervous Tama walking towards them.

"What is it Tama?" Hades asked sweetly,admiring how even more beautiful was as an adult.

"Me and Skyla were...HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she exclaimed as Hadesa advanced on her.

"Your so beautiful Tama" Hades said edging closer "And I think it's time you earned your keep"

Tama's eyes rose as she realized what he meant "Please...don't" she begged.

Hades just chuckled and walked closer "Don't worry it'll all be fine"

"Please..no..."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Peacemaker Valley Maia was watching her newborn,her and Zac decided to start a family. The result was a bubbly grey female they proudly named Jenna.

Zac walked into the scene,he had been quite depressed since his Grandpa passed away. His parents had died a short time after Artemis re-joined..no matter how hard that healer tried...they could not be saved. But he shouldn't complain,he had a beautiful mate and daughter.

Anela and Ben had also gotten together,but they were waiting a few more years until they start a family,they didn't feel ready.

Maia raised her head and smiled at Zac before going back to watching Jenna play with a sighed "I'm worried" she said suddenly "Who knows what the Bloodshedders are planning"

Zac sighed "But dear,no one has heard from them in over 10 years,I heard rumors they were wiped out"

"They are planning something I know it" Maia said pulling Jenna closer to her "What if they come after the hatchlings?"

Jenna unaware what they were talking about yawned and settled down for a nap.

"They won't" Zac whispered nuzzling his mate and daughter "But if they do I will protect you..both of you".

Maia smiled and leaned against him "I know you will..I love you"

"I love you too" Zac answered licking her cheek.

* * *

Hours passed,Tama lay in her and Skyla's cave sobbing,she was forced to become Hades mate. Skyla tried to comfort her but knowing very well she was most likely next.

"It'll be ok" Skyla whispered "Being a mother can't be that bad".

"It is knowing it was forced...and the child was a result of a monster" Tama answered between sobs.

"Shhh shhh" Skyla whispered again "You might not even be pregnant"

"I am...I know I am!" Tama protested.

Skyla sighed not knowing what to say and also knowing her friend was indeed right-she could just tell "Look,it won't be so bad. I wish I could be a mother...well not with Hades but you know..to be a part of the circle of life..."

Tama just screamed and buried her head in the the ground.

"I'll go get you something to eat" Skyla said getting up "Just stay here and rest ok?" she smiled weakly and walked out of the cave. As she left sight she felt someone grab her tail with their. She turned her head to see Hades who had a smile on his face-he overheard everything she and Tama had said.

"You want to be a mother huh?" Hades smirked "I can do that for you"

"Yes I want to be a mother but not with YOU! After what you did to Tama..."

"Well...you can't have everything perfect my dear" Hades edged closer "It's your turn now..time to earn YOUR keep".

Skyla trembled "I'm scared...please not now"

"Oh it will be fine" Hades said with a flick of his tail "It is a just part of the 'circle of life'"

Skyla lowered her head realizing there was nothing she could do "Can I least get Tama something to eat first? Since you got her...you know she has quite the appetite".

"Fine but don't try and run away...well so you don't I'll come with you" Hades said "Lets go".

Skyla nodded and lead on to a small tree,she whacked down some tree-stars and gathered them in her mouth before heading back to Tama,Hades trailing her. Reaching the cave she noticed Tama was fast asleep,she gently placed the treestars by her side and was about to lay down when Hades tapped her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Hades smirked nudging her.

Skyla sighed as she remembered "Right...lead on"

Hades walked out Skyla following him,the female looked up at the sky sighing "Now I know why they say 'careful what you wish for'".

* * *

**Wooh theres chapter..15,slowly slowly getting there.  
**

**Oh and FYI**

**Jenna=Littlefoot's Mother**


End file.
